


"I noticed."

by virvatulilla



Series: 100 ways to say I love you - my OCs [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Foreplay, Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virvatulilla/pseuds/virvatulilla
Summary: 100 ways to say I love you challenge 89. Draien/Vicos/KúuraVicos is getting married to Kúura and Draien decides it's high time he confesses his feelings to him...the fic could work with just the first chapter which would be rated T, but the second chapter is rated E





	1. Chapter 1

Afternoon sun warmed Draien’s face as he was sitting on the courtyard outside Vicos’s rooms. It was the day before Vicos was to be married. Both Vicos and Kúura had asked Draien to be there for them, and despite his unresolved feelings Draien had accepted the invitation. He couldn’t have said no.

Draien had talked to Kúura about Vicos, they had spent many nights sitting next to a campfire talking about their respective feelings towards him. Later, when the relationship between Kúura and Vicos had become stronger, they had also discussed theories why Vicos was crazy about Kúura, but seemed to have never thought about Draien as anything else than a good friend.

“I’m sure it’s because he knows I don’t want sex,” Draien had told Kúura a couple of days ago – and all the dozen other javobis sitting around the campfire, he was too drunk to care. “Maybe if I force myself to–”

“Yeah, it’s time for you to give the bottle away,” Kúura had told him, prying the almost empty bottle from his hands. “You’re not forcing yourself to do anything. That’s not a good way to win over someone that already knows you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

That had made Draien pout. “But if I don’t, Vicos will never notice my feelings towards him.”

“Draien, listen to me,” Kúura had told him sternly, grabbing Draien’s hands. “What if you  _ talk _ about these feelings to Vicos himself? I think you should, at least in order to get some closure, if nothing else. You can ask him yourself why he’s marrying me.”

Draien buried his face in his hands. He had promised Kúura he would talk to Vicos before the wedding ceremony, and there wasn’t a lot of time for that anymore. Vicos was really busy with the arrangements, but when Draien had told him he had something important to discuss Vicos had agreed to meet him in that courtyard after an early dinner.

The whole thing and Draien’s anxiety about it made knots into his stomach, and he hadn’t been able to think about eating. So he had been sitting in the courtyard for hours, thinking about all the possible outcomes to what was about to happen. He could still run away and go back to Noviere, preferably even live with the adurene clans in the secluded northern mountains.

However, Draien wouldn’t run away. He had made a promise to be at the wedding the next day, so he would be there. But he could leave the courtyard now and pretend he had never asked Vicos to talk to him. He could talk about something else entirely – what about dragons, or the wedding, or–

“You look like you’ve been here for a while.”

Draien lifted his face, and could only let out a small squealing sound. Vicos looked like he had been running around the palace for days, but he somehow still managed to look breathtaking. Draien must have looked like he was unwell, because Vicos’s smile turned into a concerned frown when Draien didn’t answer his conversation starter. “What is it?”

_ Now would be a great time to run _ , Draien thought to himself, and stood up. But it wasn’t a good time to run after all, because Vicos grabbed his arm, preventing him from escaping the situation. “Hey, is something wrong?” Vicos asked, his voice so gentle Draien felt a crack in his heart. “What did you want to talk about? Kúura said it was really important, but you’re scaring me. Tell me you’re not sick.”

Draien forced a laugh, sitting down on the bench. Kúura had made sure he wouldn’t get away without telling Vicos the truth about his feelings. “I’m not sick,” he said, afraid that Vicos would interpret the lump in his throat as him not telling the truth. “It’s something I should have told you years ago, but since nobody ever made me do this before, it took this long.”

Vicos nodded, looking eager to hear what Draien had to tell him. Draien took a deep breath trying to calm down. “I don’t really know how to say it,” he begun. “It’s about… feelings.”

“Oh, do you need advice?” Vicos interrupted. “I’m not the best with that, but if it’s someone I know, then–”

“Please, don’t speak until I’ve finished,” Draien said, raising a hand to stop Vicos’s assumptions. When Vicos had agreed, Draien continued. “We’ve known each other for a long time, but I haven’t been quite honest with my feelings. You’ve always said you think of me as a good friend, a brother even. And at first, I felt the same way. After what I had been through at home, it was delightful to be welcomed into your family. But feelings change.”

Draien met Vicos’s eyes for a moment. “Vicos, I’m in love with you.”

A sudden gust of wind rushed through the courtyard, and Draien told himself the tears welling up in his eyes were because of the wind. The gentle smile Vicos gave Draien didn’t make the lump in his throat any easier to swallow.

“I noticed,” Vicos said.

Draien looked at Vicos in confusion for a while. “You did?” he asked. “Since when? You didn’t even notice that I was as close with Serrence as I was with you the first year I was here. Why didn’t you tell me you knew?”

Vicos sighed. “I’m good at noticing people’s interest in me,” he said. “I noticed your feelings the year Geras was crowned. I didn’t know how I could have talked to you about it, so I pretended I didn’t know. But I noticed.”

It was hard for Draien to read Vicos’s body language at that moment. It seemed like he was waiting for an answer, but Draien wasn’t sure what to say. He feared the conversation would be the grave to a one-sided love. Draien covered his eyes, because he didn’t want to receive Vicos’s empathy at that moment. “I see,” he struggled to say. “Now that we both have an understanding of the truth, this is going to end.”

Draien stood up to leave, but Vicos grabbed his wrist. Draien yanked his hand to himself, but didn’t walk away yet.

“I think you misunderstood me,” Vicos said, “and I know I’m getting married tomorrow, but Draien, thank you for having those feelings for me. I feel the same way about you. I– I love you.”

Draien’s breath stopped in his throat. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears. Had he heard Vicos’s words right? He turned around to look at Vicos highly confused. Vicos held out his hand. “I love you, Draien,” he said as Draien hesitantly took his hand and let Vicos take his other hand as well. “But I love Kúura too.”

Draien frowned. “So you’ve already chosen him,” he said in a monotonous voice.

“Not exactly,” Vicos said, squeezing Draien’s hands encouragingly. “You see, marriage is only a social construct. The biggest reason I’m marrying Kúura is because otherwise he wouldn’t be allowed to live in the palace, not just be a guest here. Our relationship dynamics are not going to change in other ways.”

Draien wasn’t still clear about what Vicos was trying to say. “Why are you telling me this?” he asked. “Even if your relationship with Kúura is such that you’re allowed to have sex with other people than each other, that’s not what I want from you.”

“I know,” Vicos said, “and that’s not where I’m getting at. You see, Kúura and I have been thinking about having a third person in our relationship, and he actually told me to finally confess my feelings to you and suggest that you could be that third person. What do you say?”

Draien squeezed his eyes shut. “Wait, so let me get this straight,” he said, “you want me to be in a relationship with both you  _ and _ Kúura? How… how do we do that?”

Vicos patted the bench and Draien sat down with a sigh to listen Vicos explain what he meant.

After a long conversation including several long explanations which made Vicos’s voice a little hoarse Draien finally understood the situation. “So I’m basically going to share you with Kúura, but if I want I can also… date Kúura?” he wondered out loud.

“Exactly,” Vicos said. “What do you say?”

Draien sighed and looked at the courtyard around them before he answered. “Can I wait until your wedding is over to decide anything final?” he asked. “For now I’m saying ‘maybe’.”

Vicos smiled and kissed the back of Draien’s hand. “That’s enough for me for now,” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sex chapter between Kúura and Vicos (the beginning of their wedding night).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they only do foreplay in this tho

“So, what did Draien say?” Kúura asked Vicos right after they left the wedding banquet in the dining hall. “Will he be our boyfriend?”

Vicos took Kúura’s hand to his face and softly kissed his knuckles. “He said he needs more time to think about it,” he said. “But I’m not thinking about Draien now. You see, we are being escorted towardst the bedroom, and since it’s our wedding night I want to concentrate on you.”

Kúura chuckled. “I know,” he said and put a hand in Vicos’s neck, pulling him closer so he could whisper in his ear with a warm puff: “it’s going to be a long night.”

Vicos trembled with excitement. “Can’t wait,” he said with a smirk as he slipped a hand under the hem of Kúura’s shirt.

Kúura caught Vicos’s wrist before he could touch his skin. “Not yet,” he scolded. “Don’t you remember you’re not allowed to touch me until we’re in the bedroom?”

“Why are you touching me, then?” Vicos smirked, retrieving his hand.

Kúura raised an eyebrow at him. “Because me touching your wrist is not as strictly forbidden than you thouching my back,” he said, but was clearly amused and biting his lower lip to keep himself from laughing. “Don’t worry, it won’t take long until you’re allowed to touch all of me.”

The servant who was escorting Vicos and Kúura stopped them in front of the bedroom doors, telling them to wait just a moment more when they checked that the room was properly prepared.

They didn’t have to wait long. As soon as they were in the room and the door closed behind them, Vicos put his hand on Kúura’s face.

“This is not how I imagined our wedding night starting,” Kúura said right away from under Vicos’s palm. “Why is your first instinct when we’re alone to grab my face?”

Vicos smirked. “Because I want to enjoy this moment in as many ways as possible,” he said and took Kúura’s face in both in his hands. “I know we’re both horny fuckers and that we haven’t had sex in a week but this here–” he spread his hands motioning to the entire room – “this isn’t just about sex. We should wait for a while…”

Vicos trailed off. Kúura had leaned against the door, tugged his collar open and was staring at him intensely. He licked his lips and looked up into Vicos’s eyes, feigning innocence: “What were you saying?”

It took a lot of self-restraint that Vicos didn’t instantly kiss Kúura. He swallowed. “I was telling you that you’re so hot that you’re making my insides all heated up and–”

Kúura put a finger on Vicos’s lips and make a soft  _ tut-tut _ sound with his tongue. “You were not,” he said with a cheeky smirk as he slid his finger along Vicos’s throat. “You were telling me how we should not have sex. Tell me more.”

Vicos swallowed again and put his hands against the door on Kúura’s either side. “I was thinking we could… not wait instead.”

Despite being shorter than Vicos Kúura was entirely in control of the situation. He tilted his head to one side and when Vicos started leaning closer to him for a kiss, he pushed him away. “Are you going against traditions?” he teased, one hand holding Vicos away and the other opening his shirt more. “How can you break such ancient traditions?”

Kúura’s teasing was making Vicos even hornier than he had been before. “Forget about that already,” he huffed, and Kúura’s hand slid behind his neck and gripped it tightly. “I want to have sex with you now.”

Kúura pulled Vicos so close to his face that Vicos could feel his breath on his lips, but Kúura held him back within a finger’s width from his lips. “And how do you say that?” he asked and pushed Vicos back again. “Remember when I told you to be more assertive?”

If Vicos was being honest, he didn’t remember that Kúura had ever told him that, but he followed the suggestion anyway. He grabbed Kúura’s wrists and pinned them against the door, leaning close to him. “Kiss me,” he breathed. “Please.”

Kúura closed the distance between their lips, finally relieving some of the tension between them. Vicos let go of Kúura’s hands so he could pull his torso closer to him, and in an instant Kúura’s hands were untying his hair and pulling him closer.

It was a ravenous kiss, their teeth sometimes clanking together in the middle of what felt like the first gulps of water after wandering in the wasteland for days. When Vicos broke the kiss, Kúura let out a soft whimper. Both of them were panting, and insufferably horny. “Should we take it to the bed?” Vicos asked. “Or if you want–”

Vicos couldn’t finish his sentence before Kúura had already picked him up and walked to the bed. Kúura threw Vicos on the pristine sheets, staying on his feet, looking down at Vicos with lust in his eyes.

There were flowers on the floor around the bed, but neither Vicos nor Kúura had time to appreciate them, or the bedsheets that had been made especially for their wedding night. Vicos felt his hair had spread out in a halo around his head when Kúura had thrown him on the bed. He extended a hand towards Kúura. “Fuck me,” he whispered.

Kúura started taking his shirt off, but stopped abruptly. “Say please,” he told Vicos with a flirty smile. “You have to be polite to your partner.”

Vicos bit his lip. “Fuck me, Kúura,” he said. “Pretty please?”

Nothing more was needed for Kúura to throw his shirt across the room. He climbed on top of Vicos, starting to slowly undress him. As he did that, he kissed every part of Vicos’s skin that he uncovered. The slowness and thoroughness of it all made Vicos frustrated for more, but Kúura was deliberately stalling. Vicos knew he was immensely enjoying teasing him. And even if he hadn’t experienced it firsthand before, he could’ve told from the way Kúura was grinning to himself when Vicos needily shifted his position or huffed in frustration.

Vicos’s hands were in Kúura’s back, pushing and pulling him, slowly working their way under the hem of Kúura’s pants. When Vicos slid his hands on Kúura’s butt he stopped to stare at Vicos. “Is that what you want now?” he asked. “Are you a butt person?”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Vicos said, squeezing Kúura’s buttcheeks. “Can we continue making out, please?”

Kúura smiled, and kissed Vicos. He was sprawled on top of Vicos with one knee between his legs, leaning on one hand as he used the other to stroke his side. As they kissed Kúura moved his knee firmly between his legs, and Vicos took advantage of that. The kisses became sloppier as he grinded against Kúura’s thigh.

Then Kúura moved to kiss Vicos’s neck, and Vicos closed his eyes as he turned his head to the side to give Kúura better access to all the sweet spots on his neck. With that Kúura moved his hand to tweak Vicos’s nipple, and he let out a moan, not being able to stop it even if he had wanted to.

Vicos was pulling Kúura against him harder to get more friction in his grinding. Kúura definitely helped in getting him closer to an orgasm, licking his throat and sucking on his neck. His other hand was holding Vicos, fingers digging into his side.

It didn’t take long until Vicos came. He did so with a loud moan from deep in his chest, stilling the movement of his hips and then relaxing as the wave of pleasure washed over him.

Kúura placed a peck on his jawline. “Good?” he asked.

“Yes, this was a good beginning to the night,” Vicos said, turning his head to place a kiss somewhere on Kúura’s face. “Next thing we’re going to do is not gonna leave your pants dry.”

Kúura smirked. “They’re not exactly dry,” he said, “but you’re right, I didn’t cum. Yet.”

“That’s not a problem,” Vicos smiled back. “You’re going to cum a lot tonight.”


End file.
